Frying Pan Lessons 101
by Oneira.x
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Chi-Chi teaches the girls of Orange Star High how to take control the best way she knows how… with her frying pan of course! Join Chi-Chi and the female students on their four day lesson!
1. The lesson begins

_(__**a/n:**__ Well this is the rewrite that I have been barely talking about but I want to make sure this was the first thing I got out because it is the most creative thing I've thought of. But also this story had more of an outline. _

_So I present to you the new and __(hopefully)__ improved: __**Frying Pan Lessons 101**_

_And I edited this myself the best I can be I need a beta reader.)_

**Disclaimer:** Mistress of Butterflies does not own DBZ. But it seems DBZ is being to own Mistress of Butterflies.

* * *

**Frying Pan Lessons 101**

**Lesson one: The lesson begins! **

Frying Pan Lessons 101, Cooking Class, whatever you called it for most girls it was fool-proof. Come here to get out of making up gym or any other classes you could need extra credit in and still get the credit. And all they had to do was learn to cook! How simple was that?

A raven haired girl, known as Videl Satan of course knew the teacher personally. And though she didn't know what the class was, though she had her doubts (and suspicions) she promised Chi-Chi she would sign up. Her bubbly blond best friend, Erasa, who was walking right beside her, had signed up, to fix her gym grade of course.

Both followed the girls who opened the science room door, (to every girl's chagrin) to see the instructor writing her name: _Son Chi-Chi_ on the board. "This must be just to get first day's introduction out the way." Erasa whispered to Videl.

_'No.'_ she thought to herself. Her suspicions were right, or at least that's how it seemed so far. Videl knew her mother's boyfriend would be in the kitchen if her class was for cooking. But it was in the science room. She should have seen it coming.

The class took a seat, and it only took a minute or two for Son Chi-Chi to notice them. "Hello, I'm Son Chi-Chi," She introduced. A hand quickly shot up. "Yes."

"Um why is the cooking class in a science room?" A girl asked curiously raking her fingers through her mid length hair.

"Cooking? You can learn that in Home EC, I'm here to teach you something else. I'm here to teach you how to keep chaos out of your future family's house hold." The brunette answered with her hands on her hips.

"Keep chaos out?" The blond inquired to her best friend. "That's pretty weird don't cha think?" Videl didn't answer. If she was asked this a month or so she would have said 'absolutely' right off the bat. But it became a regular thing to her, so it no longer fazed her.

This class was clearly misleading and confusing. It didn't teach cooking and the instructor wouldn't get straight to the point on how it kept chaos out! Now how were half of the girls there going to cook for their families? They could just pay attention in Home EC, but like that was going to happen.

"Now today's lesson will be about what type of frying pan to use." From behind her back she took out a big black one. "I used to use this on Goku and Gohan's heads when Gohan was a little boy," She started.

"But it wasn't light at all. And though I can move with it pretty fast and wanted better speed and I wanted it to be lighter as well. So my friend Bulma Brief ―" She began but was cut off by the amount of hands that sky rocketed. The wife of Son Goku felt so much pride in herself.

Her class was so interested in learning about the art of frying pan-hitting. "You know Bulma Briefs?" A girl asked in shock. It was like you could her glass shatter. Chi-Chi clenched her teeth.

"Yes I do." She answered through her teeth. The girl sat down, wondering what in the world had upset her teacher. Seeing a raised hand she quickly answered to it. "Yes." She responded a little more cheerily pointing to a girl a pink sweater.

"So how often do you two hang out?" She asked tilting her head. The class did have a right to know, right? The brunette tightened her fists. A vein was threatening to pop out.

"My private life is none of your business." Son Chi-Chi responded angrily. Hoping that would put a halt to the questions about Bulma. She did need to get back to her lessons about _which _frying pan to use. "Where was I again? Oh yes! Made me this fr―" She was cut off by an overly excited girl whose hand was flailing back and forth and her dark violet curls bouncing with her. "Yes?" She asked a little wearily.

"Do you and Bulma Briefs share secrets?" The young woman pried with a large grin. That was it. She had it.

"ENOUGH ABOUT BULMA!" She shouted, startling the class. For a moment the class was silent. Taking the chance she took the sleek frying pan from behind her back. "This is what she made me." She informed. Her eyes seeing one individual hand in the air. "What is it?" She asked in slight vexation.

"U-um you forgot roll call." The girl answered meekly. The dark-haired woman slapped her forehead in annoyance. This was going to be a long four days... for everyone.


	2. Heads on Lesson

Thank you _Rizu Roraito_ and _lovepox_ for the reviews! They mean so much to me!

* * *

**Frying Pan Lessons 101**

**Lesson Two: A Heads on Lesson**

Chi-Chi closed her eyes in frustration as she walked to the classroom. Her husband had left before she could take him to the school and Gohan somehow convinced her not to with his school work. Which she should have seen coming but didn't. Remembering twenty-two, excluding Videl made her very easy to trick at that moment. So she was left with only one option.

"Just stand out here until I call you in, understand." She ordered before walking into the classroom. The young boy nodded at her with wide eyes. The dark haired woman smiled brightly while walking into the classroom. Seeing the girls were listening to music, texting, gossiping and/or doodling she cleared her throat.

Nothing happened. She cleared her throat again, a little louder, but not obnoxiously. She still had no sign of attention. "Good morning, girls!" She finally exclaimed loudly. This caught all the girls' attention, except for the girl with dark violet hair from yesterday, who was still listening to music.

"Noelle take out your head phones." The girl next to her mouthed. Noelle quickly took them out and stuffed them into her pocket, not wanting to upset her teacher, like she did yesterday. She was the one who made her crack after all.

"Now that I have your attention we can begin our lesson, which is _Frying pan grip_." The class exchanged strange looks. The blond even nudged her raven haired bestfriend. Videl turned her head and looked at her bestfriend.

"What does she mean by that, Vi?" Erasa inquired. The short girl shrugged.

"I dunno Erasa. I'm her son's girlfriend, not her stalker." She answered. Chi-Chi ignoring the comment and conversations that immediately picked up afterwards she began the lesson.

"Well the grip is important so it can have a full effect-"She started but was cut off, which to her annoyance.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Videl smiled at the voice, and the other girls looked in curiosity. Erasa eyes lit up. She knew Gohan had a little brother she just never met him. She was positive that he was related to Gohan, other than the fact he just called, her teacher mommy.

"Goten, sweetie mommy's teaching right now. I'll feed you when I'm done okay." She answered, trying to keep her patience with her youngest, because she felt bad about what happened. It was very unfair, she knew, but she needed an example.

"But I wanna eat _now_." The voice whined. This time a smile spread to each and every girl's face. That boy sounded adorable! They couldn't help it.

"Goten, just come in the room sweetie." She responded. The little boy walked into the room. All the girls were giggling and cooing. Trunks was right, girls are weird. "Now you sit down at my desk, okay." She added and got a nod in response. He sat down in her chair and it rolled to the chalk board.

"Cool!" Goten exclaimed. He spun the chair around and giggled.

"Okay... as I was saying the grip is important because ──" She started saying again, no she wasn't being interrupted but the girls were watching Goten play with the chair. She counted to ten in her head and exhaled; like it said on the anger management videos. That didn't work. "Face forward and pay attention!" She snapped.

All the girls faced forward and tried to keep their eyes ahead, which was extremely hard. "Now I felt telling you how to hold wouldn't really sink in. So instead I decided to use an example dummy."

"Trunks calls me that, 'cept he just calls me a dummy." Goten commented. The girls immediately started cooing and giggling again. They couldn't help it! He was adorable! The dark haired woman took a deep breath and... _WHAM! _She hit her youngest on his head.

"Ow mommy that hurt!" He cried out before wailing. Why did she hit him? He didn't do anything wrong... yet.

"Come on Goten time to get you something to eat." Chi-Chi responded sweetly now fully making up her mind that she _was _getting her husband and son back. Well then again, Goten decided he was getting his revenge on Goku and Gohan too. He just needed to distract his mom for a while.

The two walked out the class room. "Um we have thirty minutes left." A girl with pink hair informed. With that the other girls grabbed their bags and/or purses and began to leave the room. Now they could all focus on what was really important shopping and hanging out!

* * *

Short but... I'm still improving. So it's okay for right now.


End file.
